


Behind The Scenes

by crowleys_demon_lover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_demon_lover/pseuds/crowleys_demon_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to thank a friend for the idea. What goes on behind the scenes of Comic Cons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

“And now to all of our Minions at Asylum 12, please welcome Misha Collins.”  
The crowd cheered as Misha got announced on stage and he turned to me and Mark and gave us a wink before he left.   
“Good luck, Misha,” I said as I watched him approach the edge to the curtain, to which the crowd were on the other side.  
“Go get um’, tiger.” Mark added and once Misha had gone, he turned to me.  
“When are you out there?” I asked Mark.  
“I’m out there after Misha, and the others are in their coffee rooms and giving interviews so I’m going to fuck you right here and right now, hard and fast.”   
Mark pulled me to him and kissed me, fast and full of passion. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and used my other to grab his hair while his hands were working on undoing my trousers and pulling them down just low enough to slip his hand down the front.   
I was barely aware the curtain was the only thing separating us from 100 fans as I slid down onto a chair, Mark’s finger working circles onto my clit.  
“Oh . . . Oh-”  
“Ssh!” Mark hissed, quietly laughing and pushed a chubby finger inside me.  
I bit my lip and watched him pull my trousers down the rest of the way and off with his other hand; he took his fingers out, focused on me and licked his lips.  
My eyes widened as I realised what he was intending to do and, sure enough, he kissed his way up both thighs and pushed them apart, then licked me from bottom to top.  
I put my feet on his knees and threw my head back as his circling tongue caused me to convulse in pleasure; I pushed on his knees and raised his waist so he could enter me with his tongue.  
As he plunged deep inside me, my attention was torn between the warmth of his tongue and the ruggedness of his beard, rubbing against my outer lips; I bit my lip and gabbed Mark’s hair, fighting not to moan and it was only minutes later that I cum on his tongue, quivering and breathless.  
Mark didn’t say anything, he just stood up and smiled at me, his beard wet with my juices and undid the button on his trousers, pulling them down to reveal his cock, hard and ready.  
Playing along, I spread my legs wide and signalled him to come forward with my finger.   
As he bent over me, I braced myself for what I knew was going to be an earth-shattering experience but instead got “turn round and kneel on the chair,” whispered in my ear.  
I did as I was told and felt two hot hands place themselves on my hips and squeeze hard enough to bruise, but it was his cock at my entrance that drew my breath in.  
“Now, are you going to be a good girl and keep that mouth shut?”  
“I’ll try but I can’t promise anything,” I whispered back.  
“Well, if you can’t keep quiet, then I will have to help you,” Mark said and at the same time he rammed himself into me, he pressed his hand over my mouth, pushing his middle finger inside for me to suck or bite on, and suck on it I did.  
Mark groaned as I wound my tongue round his finger and I pushed back, hard against him as he pushed forward and when he moaned again, I bit him as a reminder to be quiet.  
As punishment, he slid his free hand over my waist and round the front, down to my clit, which was swollen from all the attention given by his tongue.  
I bit his finger again and he pinched and rolled me around between his fingers, making me throw myself back against him harder than the last time and he used this to speed up and pound me harder and faster, fucking me into another mind-blowing orgasm; as I tightened around him I felt him twitch and as he spilled inside me, he took his fingers from clit and dragged them down my side.  
“Uuuukkkin ell,” I cried out, as quietly as I could, around his finger and through his hand.  
Once we’d both got our breathing levelled out, he moved his hand and let me turn round.  
“Wow,” I sighed, resting back against the chair and then realised something. “Mark.”  
“Yeah darlin’?”   
I looked from him to the curtain. “When the spotlight is on Misha, won’t our shadows be shown on the curtain? And why can’t I hear the fans or Misha?”   
“Because, love, you two are far more entertaining,” Misha answered, his head appearing from the other side.


End file.
